Central Mew mew
by silverbrumby123
Summary: Slight Tokyo Mew mew xover. A Tokyo Mew Mew fan, whose also a state alchemist decides to inject cat genes into an unsuspecting victim. Said victim just happens to be Ed. RoyEd.


Hiya!

This is my new fic, Central Mew Mew!

It's also my first attempt at a shonnen-ai/yaoi fic, although one of my others might still become a shonnen-ai.

This is set in a different time line, where everything is more advanced (so they have TVs, ect.)

It also occurs after the last episode, so Al also has his body back. However, Hughes never died, Roy still has his eye, Bradley (aka Pride) never got found out, Ed never went to the other side of the gate, and the homunculi are still around causing chaos somewhere. So basically there are some big changes in the end of the original storyline...

---

Chapter 1: Unfortunate events.

The strange man put down his book, staring at it longingly.

"I bet Ryu and Keiichiro would have made excellent alchemists," he murmured to himself, eyeing the book. "I wonder if I could make a team of superheroes like that..."

He got up quickly, eyes lighting up.

"That's IT! I can do something like that. With my own team of superheroes, the military won't be able to find an excuse to fire me! I'll be a hero!"

He started t laugh like a maniac, and ran over to his workbench, to start collecting equipment for his experiment. A silver pocket watch lay in the corner of the table.

The house on the hill was dark, save for one small window, which emitted a soft, eerie glow.

The house on the hill was silent, save for the insane laughing of the man who lived inside.

"Muwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

---

"Nii-san, get up. We're going to be late!" came the sound of the younger (but taller) Elric brother, Alphonse Elric.

Edward Elric, the elder (but much smaller) of the Elric brothers, the teenage prodigy, the youngest state alchemist to ever be accepted into the military, also know as the Fullmetal alchemist (or shrimp/chibi/dwarf to some people), groaned, opened one bleary eye, and raised his head about 2 centimetres from the pillow, before collapsing and falling asleep again.

Just as he had managed this, his brother burst into his room with a 'CRASH!', which effectively work Ed up.

"Nii-san, get up, we need to go and meet the others!" Al said, excitedly.

Edward only groaned again. How could he have forgotten? Today was the day that the fuhrer had decided to arrange a day out for members of the military. There had been a draw to see which groups went where. The groups were decided on who you worked with basically, so Ed's group consisted of: Fuery, Breda, Havoc, Hawkeye, Falman, Armstrong, and, of course, the number one bastard, Roy Mustang. This day wouldn't be able to get worse...

Eds group had been picked to go to an animal exhibit, that was up in central for a while. They had to be landed with the worst one...

Sighing, Edward got out of bed, and started to get dressed, after reassuring Al, who had been invited to go with the group, that he wouldn't go back to sleep. Al was really too excited about the dumb trip.

---

"Its finally really," the man grinned, holding up a syringe of light, pink liquid. Around the syringe, there were numerous transmutation circles, all drawn in a blood red colour.

"Sir, sir, are you ready to go?" came the voice of a girl. Looking over, the strange man saw a young girl with long brown hair put it bunches. She had bright blue eyes that were magnified due to the big round glasses she wore, and, together with the 'schoolgirl' outfit that she was wearing, it made her look slightly nerdy.

"Yes Kelly, I am ready," the man said.

Grinning to himself, the man suddenly turned to Kelly and looked at her in confusion, "but Kelly, where are we going?"

"To the animal exhibition of course, it's the best place to find a guinea-pig for your experiment, sir," she said, a little to enthusiastically. The man grinned a feral grin and patted her on the head.

"Good girl, such a good idea, I'm glad I thought of it, if I do say so myself. Lets not dally, the exhibition is calling me to carry out my experiment!" with that, he grabbed his syringe, and walked towards the door, oblivious to the fact that the girl now had giant stars in her eyes, and was dancing in circles singing, "I got a compliment, I got a compliment, yey!"

---

"Hawkeye? Is fullmetal here yet?"

"No colonel"

Roy Mustang sighed, watching as his subordinate, Riza Hawkeye, left the room, shutting the door behind her. Roy glanced out the window distractedly, and sighed again. How long did he have to wait for Ed to arrive?

He had admitted to himself a long time ago that he had feelings for the blonde haired alchemist, but still wasn't to sure how deep they actually went. It had started as a common interest, until, suddenly, Ed appeared in every other thought, and eventually, he seemed to make his way into all his thoughts. That was when Roy came to the conclusion that he was in love with Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist, and, coincidently, another guy.

Opening the bottom drawer of his desk, he to a quick glance of a photo, placed on top of all the other pieces of paper and photos- mostly from Maes. The photo that he was looking at was one of the ones that he had gotten from Maes.

It was a picture taken at Elysia's birthday party, but, while Elysia was the person in the photo, in the background, you could see Edward Elric, smiling, and looking more relaxed than he ever did when he came into the office. When Maes had been showing the pictures to him, he had seen this one and asked Maes if he could have it, and Maes, being the obsessed father that he was, agreed, hopefully none the wiser that Roy had only wanted it because you could see Ed in the background.

Roy sighed for the third time that morning. He was one very lovesick colonel.

---

"Dammit, why do we have to meet so early?" Ed asked angrily, as he ran down familiar streets to the military HQ, Al running behind him.

After what seemed hours, Ed and Al finally reached the military building, and, only pausing to give proof of his identity, dashed towards Colonel Mustang's office, which was where everyone was meeting to go to the exhibition.

---

"Where's fullmetal?" Roy demanded, seeing everyone else in the room except for the short-tempered alchemist and his brother. The other occupants of the room shrugged, indicating that they had no idea where the subject of the conversation was.

"I'll go and see if he's around HQ then, the rest of you can stay here incase he comes" Roy said to the rest of his group.

Turning, and striding across the room, Roy had just opened the door when a gold and red blur came rushing round the corner, and crashed right into Roy.

---

"Itai!" Ed mumbled. He had hit his head. Hard. And to think, all he had done was run through an open door. And there was something very heavy on top of him. Had the door fallen on him or something?

Opening his eyes, he saw… eyes. Not just any eyes though, black eyes. Black eyes that could only belong to the one and only, colonel Roy Mustang.

You see, when Ed had collided with Roy, Ed had slipped backwards, and Roy had fallen forwards, resulting in Roy lying on top of Ed in a very… interesting position.

"Wah!" Ed yelled, pushing Roy off him, a horrified expression on his face, "what the hell did you think you were doing?"

Roy picked himself up, thankful that he had been able to cover up the slight blush, and plastered his trademark smirk on his face.

"Now now, fullmetal, it was clearly your fault that we ended up on the floor, if you hadn't been running, it could have been avoided, but, as usual, you have shown us that you are as stupid as you are short."

"Who are you calling so short that he could be mistaken for an uneducated little baby, huh!" Ed yelled, his face now a bright red with embarrassment and anger.

Just as Ed was about to shout more abuse at the colonel, Hawkeye decided to step in, her gun in plain sight.

"I believe that we have somewhere we need to be, colonel, Ed. Perhaps we should get going." she said calmly, but there was no mistaking the threatening undertone in her voice.

Ed and Roy visibly gulped, before Roy cleared his throat and said, "Of course, you're right, as usual, Hawkeye, lets go."

With that, the group that consisted of Roy, Ed, Al, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc (Farman was in a different group) set off towards the animal exhibition.

---

"Hmmm, Kelly, help me pick out a good candidate for my test." The man said, looking around the exhibition through giant binoculars, receiving many strange stares from other people.

"Err, well, what about that little girl over there? The one with the short brown hair in pigtails."

"Where?"

"The one holding her mums hand. She's staring at you."

"Ahh, yes, I see. Wasn't she ever taught that it's rude to stare? She shall be the guinea-pig for my experiment."

---

"We're here!"

"Finally," Ed groaned, jumping out the car. "Another minute in that car with Havoc smoking would've killed me."

"Hey, there's nothing bad about my smoking!"

"Except for the fact that it'll end up killing us all sooner or later!"

BANG!

"I think that's enough fighting for one day, now, lets decide on our partners." Hawkeye said sternly.

"Partners? Why do we need partners?" Ed asked cautiously.

"Because it's better than going in one big group. This way, only two of us would get in trouble if a problem arose, and the others would be able to help out better if they weren't in the middle of it" Ed sweatdropped. Hawkeye was treating this trip too much like a mission. She really needed to loosen up.

"Well, you don't need to bother finding a partner for me, I'll just go with Al," Ed said firmly, as if daring someone to object to his decision. Al shuffled uncomfortably, before opening his mouth.

"Actually, Ed, I kinda promised Elysia that I'd go and spend the day with her and Gracia, 'cause they're at the exhibition too today."

"Oh…" Ed said.

"Anyway, if you had gone with me, there would have been an odd number for the rest of the group." Al pointed out.

Ed sighed, silently begging that he didn't end up with the colonel instead.

It turned out, that the way that they would pick their partner would be by drawing coloured straws.

"There are three different coloured straws, each in a white packet. All you have to do is open the packet, and whoever has the same coloured straw, is the person you'll be partnered with." Hawkeye explained to the group.

"This is stupid, whoever though of such a stupid way to sort us into pairs?" Ed mumbled.

"Me," Hawkeye said menacingly, watching as Ed gulped and backed away.

Ed reluctantly took one of the straws as Hawkeye held it out to him, and waited until everyone had a straw until he opened it.

Unwrapping it, he saw that he had a blue coloured straw. Looking around for his partner, he felt a sudden dread when he realized that the only person that hadn't found their partner was… Colonel Mustang, who had just pulled out a blue coloured straw. (A/N oh the irony...)

Ed looked at Roy in horror, his mouth open slightly. No. Fucken. Way.

Roy looked over and smirked. This would certainly be interesting.

---

"Why me?" Ed moaned, walking dejectedly behind the colonel. "It's not fair."

"Now, now Ed. Being with me isn't that bad. After all, other people don't complain when they're out with me."

"That's because they're all bimbo girls who go out on stupid dates with you."

Roy inwardly sighed. Being partnered with Ed was, to him, like a dream come true. It was clear Ed didn't feel the same way. It was going to take a lot of work before Ed started to like him at all.

He fanned himself with a map they had picked up at the entrance. It was too hot to be walking around like this. He was glad that they were allowed to wear whatever they wanted, rather than the stuffy military uniform.

Ed must be quite hot though. He was wearing his usual outfit, which included black leather pants and top. At least he hadn't put on his jacket and coat though.

Glancing back, he suspicions were confirmed. Eds face was slightly red, and shiny with sweat. His hair was sticking to his face, and the back of his neck, where strands had come loose from the braid. He was panting slightly. Overall, Roy thought, Ed looked really sexy.

"Hey, Ed, want an ice cream?" he asked.

"yeah, sure." Ed replied.

Together, the made their way over to a nearby ice cream stand, and waited in the que before buying two large vanilla ice creams.

After they had purchased their ice cream, they made their way over to a bench, and sat down.

"Its too hot," Ed moaned, after he had eaten his ice cream.

"Yeah," Roy agreed.

Ed suddenly stood up.

"Look, there's Elysia, Gracia, and Al." Ed started to make his way over to the trio.

Roy watched for a while, before stretching, and getting up to follow Ed.

---

"Are you ready, Kelly?" the man whispered, aiming the gun at the young girl.

"Yes sir." she whispered back.

"Good," he said.

He took aim, and shot the syringe at the young girl. The transmutation circles would go off as soon as the syringe hit the target.

Of course, he wasn't expecting anyone to get in the way of the syringe. The area they were in was pretty deserted.

---

"Hey, Al, Elysia!" Ed shouted, running over to them.

Roy shook his head. Ed looked like a 5 year old.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something small shoot out of the nearby bushes, and towards Ed.

"Ed! Look out!" he yelled, running towards the small alchemist.

Ed turned around in confusion.

Then the object hit him.

---

Dun Dun Dun!

Yeah, I wasn't very happy with the first chapter, but it should get better (hopefully)

:D

Please visit my profile and look at my other fics, and upcoming fics!

Also visit my forum! (The address is on my profile!)

Please review. It motivates me to update quicker...

:D

lol

silverbrumby123

-----------x-----------


End file.
